¿Consejos? ¿De Juvia?
by Ulquii
Summary: Gajeel simplemente no logra acercarse a Levy, y termina por aceptar la ayuda de Juvia. ¿Qué le aconsejará ésta? "Regalo de cumpleaños para Luciel-san del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore" Feliz cumpleaños, Luciel-san :3


Bueh, hola :T

Aquí les traigo un OneShot de Gajeel y Juvia :3

Pero no como pareja, sino como amigos uwu

Espero que les guste, en especial a Luciel-san, que es su regalo de cumpleaños y está dedicado a ella :)

Feliz cumpleaños, Luciel-san, te deseo muchos regalos y pastel :v

*Fairy Tail no es propiedad mía, sino de Hiro Mashima*

* * *

Gajeel se encontraba sentado en el área más alejada al resto, sólo observando de lejos, pero con el ceño fruncido en molestia. Lilly estaba a su lado, sentado sobre la mesa mientras observaba igual que el pelinegro, sin embargo, él veía con indiferencia y finalmente suspiró.

―Si te enoja tanto, deberías ir a hablarle.

El Redfox frunció más el ceño y apretó sus puños, deformando al instante la barra de metal que tenía en la mano, el exceed miró el metal un momento y luego cerró sus ojos.

―Es fácil, ¿sabes?

Recibió un gruñido de su compañero y Lily resopló agotado.

―Como quieras―dijo el gato levantándose y volteando a verlo cruzando sus patas―, pero el fulminarles con la mirada no hará que se alejen de ella.

Gajeel masculló algo por lo bajo y comenzó a masticar el acero de mala gana, Lily volvió a suspirar y usó sus alas para volar hacia la mesa que estaba mirando el pelinegro, se plantó en el tablón junto a la chica para después sonreírle y que ella le contestara con otra sonrisa, rápidamente el par de magos de Shadow Gear se sintieron opacados por la presencia del exceed y su aura de felicidad se desvaneció. El Dragon Slayer chasqueó su lengua y miró a otra parte, celoso de su exceed, ¿cómo podía acercarse con tanta facilidad?

―Gajeel-kun.

Levantó la mirada y miró a su lado.

― ¿Qué quieres, Juvia?―cuestionó quitando sus ojos de ella y volviendo a ponerlos en la McGarden.

― ¿Gajeel-kun se siente bien?―preguntó ella amablemente pero él le ignoró por completo―… U-um… ¿Gajeel-kun?

Él soltó un gruñido al ver que Lily lograba leer lo que Levy leía, sentado en sus piernas…

―Traidor…

Juvia le miró preocupada y luego volteó en la misma dirección que veía él, hizo un puchero y volteó a él de nuevo.

― ¿Por qué intentas matar a Levy-san con tu mirada?―dudó intranquila y él le fulminó con la mirada― Juvia pensó que a Gajeel-kun le agradaba…

― ¡No estoy…!―detuvo su exclamación al notar que llamó demasiado la atención y varios le miraban, refunfuñó y jaló del brazo a Juvia, haciendo que se sentara junto a él― ¿Qué quieres, de todos modos?

―Juvia sólo quería hablar con Gajeel-kun…

Él le miró con molestia y volvió a resoplar.

―No estoy de humor para "sólo querer hablar"―se quejó y ella cruzó sus brazos.

―Gajeel-kun nunca está de humor para hablar con Juvia―dijo la maga con fingida tristeza.

― ¿No deberías estar por ahí acosando al nudista?―preguntó él haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

―Gray-sama salió en una misión…―musitó en voz baja y encogiéndose en hombros.

Gajeel la observó un momento, se notaba que seguía tras ese idiota aún si le rechazaba, incluso casi sintió pena por ella…

―Por eso Juvia está aburrida y decidió venir a hablar con Gajeel-kun…

¿Cómo sentir pena por esta chica? Le gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

―Sólo te dignas a hablarme cuando no está la paletita, ¿acaso soy un reemplazo o algo así?

― ¡Nadie podría remplazar a Gray-sama!―exclamó Juvia entrelazando sus manos y un brillo extremo en sus ojos.

― ¿Y qué tal si intentas llamarme "Gajeel-sama"?

―Eso aumentaría el ego de Gajeel-kun―se quejó esta vez ella.

Él respiró hondo y suspiró pesadamente para pensar en algo no muy grosero para decir.

―En serio eres molesta…

Juvia le hizo un puchero y él golpeó su frente con su dedo, haciendo que ella cabeceara hacia atrás y cubriera el área dañada al instante.

― ¡¿Por qué Gajeel-kun hizo eso a Juvia?!―exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Porque a Gajeel-sama le dio la gana―respondió con facilidad y le mostró la lengua de manera infantil.

―Eso fue cruel…―dijo ella sobando su frente mientras intentaba mirar a ésta.

Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco y su mirada volvió a centrarse en Levy, esta vez hablando animadamente con Droy. Soltó un gruñido que no pasó desapercibido por Juvia y ésta volteó a verlo, después miró a la pequeña maga un momento y luego subió sus hombros mientras pensaba.

― ¿Qué tiene Levy-san?

― ¿Por qué esa enana tendría algo que me interesase?―refunfuñó molesto.

Juvia le observó un momento y luego buscó su mirada inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

―Oye, Gajeel-kun…

Él le gruñó como respuesta de que le oía y ella pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

―A Gajeel-kun… ¿le gusta Levy-san?

Le vio tensarse de repente pero no cambió de expresión, sin embargo se veía que el mago se sonrojaba un poco.

―Oh…

― ¡No me vengas con "Oh"!―exclamó él repentinamente irritado y se cruzó de brazos mirando a otra parte, aún así no escondió su rostro de ella―No me gusta ni nada parecido…

―Juvia sabe que Gajeel-kun miente―aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

― ¡No estoy mintiendo!―le gritó él girándose a la maga y ella rió, desconcertándolo― ¿Qué?

―Juvia nunca había visto a Gajeel-kun enamorado―dijo con una sonrisa y él frunció el ceño.

― ¡Que no es así!

Aún cuando Gajeel le gritaba eso, su cara roja mostraba todo lo contrario. Juvia le sonrió y él dejó de reclamar cruzando sus brazos de nuevo y desviando su mirada de ella.

―Si ya terminaste de molestarme, te puedes retirar―masculló Gajeel entre dientes y ella le ignoró.

― ¿Gajeel-kun necesita consejos?―preguntó ella con un aura de positivismo.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

― ¿Consejos de ti? ―dudó levantando una ceja.

― ¡Sí! ¡Juvia quiere ayudar!―exclamó felizmente.

― ¿Y qué tengo qué hacer? ¿Acosarla por todo el lugar hasta que se harte y llame a la policía?

Su comentario no fue para hacerle sentir mal intencionalmente pero ahora Juvia le veía con depresión y sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas a montón.

―Ya, lo siento―se disculpó sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su frente―, ¿Qué consejo podrías darme?

Juvia se encogió en hombros y limpió sus lágrimas, dudando si debería decir algo y él suspiró agotado.

―Habla o mejor déjame solo.

―Juvia cree…

Gajeel volteó a verla, esperando que por fin soltara lo que iba a decir, pero ella lo pensaba demasiado.

― ¿Vas a decirlo o no?―le preguntó de forma aterradora siendo que estaba terminando con su paciencia y ella retrocedió un poco con temor.

―Juvia cree que Gajeel-kun debería decírselo…

Él la observó un momento y bufó amargamente.

―Qué buen chiste, muero de risa―dijo irritado y ella cruzó los brazos molesta.

―Es en serio, Gajeel-kun, quizás Levy-san siente lo mismo.

―Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuánto hay de probabilidad?―preguntó intentando seguirle el juego mientras recargaba su codo en la mesa.

―Um…―pensó un momento Juvia mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla y luego sonriéndole― 50/50.

Gajeel se quedó mirándola y levantó una ceja.

― ¿Y qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?

―Pues que puede que a Levy-san le guste―dijo señalando uno de sus dedos y luego señaló el otro―, o puede que no.

Dejó ambos dedos arriba y mostró su mano a Gajeel con una sonrisa.

― ¿Ves?―preguntó sonriente― 50/50.

El Redfox miró su mano y luego la miró a los ojos, la pobre en serio pensaba que así funcionaba… Ahora menos le sorprendía que siguiera tras el cabeza de hielo.

―No creo que sea 50/50, Juvia.

―Pero hay dos opciones―dijo convencida mientras volvía a ver sus dedos con atención, como si comprobara que no hubiera cometido un error―, y si divides 100 entre dos…

―Déjalo así…―soltó él agotado y suspiró mientras volteaba de nuevo a la otra mesa.

Juvia le miró un momento y se encogió en hombros, un poco deprimida.

―Gajeel-kun… debería tener más confianza…―murmuró y él le vio por el rabillo del ojo.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella volteó al suelo y respiró hondo.

―Porque Gajeel-kun no cree que tiene oportunidad, ¿cierto?

El pelinegro la observó. Ciertamente tiene razón, ¿qué clase de oportunidad puede tener él con Levy? Después de todo, cuando la conoció, casi la mataba…

―Gajeel-kun es…

Gajeel volteó a verla, notando que ahora miraba al frente, con los ojos perdidos en algún pensamiento desconocido.

―Gajeel-kun es muy apuesto―repitió un poco más segura, recuperando el brillo en su mirada y sonriendo levemente―, al igual que fuerte y poderoso, además de que tiene un gran corazón…

Él se quedó mirándola, un poco sorprendido de lo que dijo pero aún manteniéndose firme, por alguna razón sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarle…

―Y también es divertido―dijo cerrando sus ojos―, un gran amigo y alguien admirable a pesar de a veces ser engreído.

―Oye…

―Juvia se refiere…―interrumpió volteando a verlo con una sonrisa―… a que Gajeel-kun tiene oportunidad con cualquier chica.

Esta vez él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

―Sea quien sea―dijo volteando de nuevo al frente, con una sonrisa radiante―, si Gajeel-kun le sonríe y le dice sus sentimientos, ella se enamorará de él…

Gajeel la miró un momento, atónito, ¿ella pensaba así de él? ¿Desde cuándo?

―En serio…

Ella volteó a él con confusión y se desconcertó al verlo mirando a otra parte con su puño tapando su boca, obviamente intentando cubrir su sonrisa.

― ¿Gajeel-kun?

―Sólo cállate un momento, ¿sí?―le dijo él girándose mucho más para que ella no le viera el rostro, a lo que ella le miró con más confusión.

― ¿Juva dijo algo malo?

Gajeel no le contestó, soltó una risita que desconcertó a la peliazul y la sorprendió al poner su mano en su cabeza, palmeándola levemente, atreviéndose a mirarla a pesar de que un poco de rubor resaltaba en sus mejillas, haciéndola sonrojar también.

―Sólo me preguntaba…―murmuró él con una sonrisa honesta―… cómo es que el idiota de Gray puede seguir ignorándote…

Ella abrió sus ojos con más sorpresa, haciéndolos increíblemente resplandecientes y frunció los labios un poco. Ciertamente le sorprendió el "cumplido" que Gajeel le dio pero el pensar en que Gray le ignorara por siempre le hizo sentir un poco deprimida.

―Descuida―dijo Gajeel de repente y ella levantó su mirada a los ojos rojos del moreno―, si ese estúpido no acepta tus sentimientos y los corresponde, otro idiota tendrá que enamorarse de ti y sabrá valorarte…

―Gajeel-kun… ―Murmuró ella asombrada y él se sobresaltó.

―Q-quiero decir, ¿quién querría al cubo de hielo como pareja de todas formas?―intentó justificarse nerviosamente mientras miraba a otra parte― T-tienes un pésimo gusto…

Juvia rió levemente y él volteó a verla de reojo, quedándose fuera de lugar cuando ella le abrazó cariñosamente con una enorme sonrisa.

―Gracias, Gajeel-kun…―dijo estrechándolo entre sus brazos y él suspiró.

―No me agradezcas―dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de ella y acariciaba su cabello con la otra mano―, sólo búscate a alguien mejor.

― ¿Alguien como quién?―Preguntó ella separándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos y él sonrió con arrogancia.

―Alguien como Gajeel-sama―respondió altivo―, o mejor, aunque no es posible.

Juvia soltó una risa y Gajeel le sonrió ampliamente.

De repente oyeron que alguien carraspeó su garganta frente a ellos y voltearon a ver, aún sin soltarse del abrazo. Ambos se sobresaltaron al ver que eran Levy, abrazando el libro que hace un momento estaba leyendo y les miraba con incomodidad; Lilly, quien estaba volando al lado de la maga con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, viéndoles divertido; y el último era Gray, con una bolsa de viaje al hombro y les miraba con seriedad.

― ¿Qué están haciendo?―preguntó el mago de hielo levantando una ceja.

― ¡Gray-sama!―exclamó Juvia soltándose del agarre de Gajeel y abalanzándose sobre la mesa para abrazar al chico, quien retrocedió un paso para que no le alcanzara.

―No han contestado mi pregunta.

Juvia se recuperó de la repentina perdida de equilibrio, y levantó la mirada hacia él, aún recostada sobre la mesa.

― ¿Cómo le fue en la misión, Gray-sama?

― No estás escuchándome…

―Sólo pasábamos un tiempo juntos―respondió Gajeel cruzándose de brazos y recargando su espalda en la pared detrás de él―. Somos compañeros desde hace tiempo, es normal.

―Parecían bastante unidos―dijo Lilly con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Juvia es muy unida a Gajeel-kun―dijo la maga de agua sonriéndole al mencionado y él resopló.

―Diría más bien que eres muy pegajosa―se quejó él de mala gana y luego volteó a Gray, sintiendo que su mirada azul oscuro sólo se volvía más negra a lo que sonrió ampliamente―. Qué bueno que volviste, hielito, así me la quitas de encima.

Gray entrecerró los ojos y Levy frunció el ceño, aparentemente preocupada. Gajeel lo notó y levantó una ceja, mirando a la pequeña.

― ¿Pasa algo, Levy? ―preguntó Lilly notando la mirada de la chica y ella se sobresaltó.

― ¿E-eh? N-no, para nada.

El Fullbuster resopló irritado y se giró hacia Juvia.

―Oye, Lucy estaba pensando en ir en una misión juntos, ¿quieres venir?

Ella se levantó de golpe y pegó sus manos a la mesa.

― ¿Sólo ustedes dos? ―preguntó de forma sombría y Gray negó con la cabeza, extrañamente tranquilo.

―También vienen Erza y Natsu, ¿no crees que estás sobreactuando?

El aura maligna de la chica se desvaneció al instante, siendo reemplazada por un aire de felicidad.

― ¡A Juvia le encantaría ir! ―exclamó dándole la vuelta a la mesa y abrazando el brazo del mago de hielo cariñosamente― ¡Vamos, Gray-sama!

Él suspiró agotado, pero aún así se giró para caminar junto a ella. Juvia restregó su cara en el hombro del chico y luego miró a Gajeel.

―Hasta más tarde, Gajeel-kun.

―Sí, como sea―soltó él girando los ojos y luego sonriéndole, incapaz de seguir fingiendo molestia.

Juvia le sonrió con alegría y luego se giró para hablar con Gray de quién sabe qué. Gajeel suspiró y luego volteó a Levy, quien tenía plantados los ojos en la espalda de Juvia.

― Enana.

Levy se sobresaltó y volteó rápidamente al pelinegro, notando que éste le sonreía, a lo que suspiró le miró un poco molesta.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Tú por qué viniste?―preguntó Gajeel poniendo sus codos en la mesa― ¿No estabas cómodamente leyendo por allá?

― ¡V-vine porque quise!―se justificó ella irritada y luego desvió la mirada― Aunque no debí interrumpirles, se veían muy alegres…

Él levantó una ceja, cuestionante, y su sonrisa se amplió.

― ¿Estabas mirándonos?―preguntó intentando fingir mucho más sorpresa pero su felicidad simplemente le ganó.

― ¡N-no estaba…!―exclamó nerviosamente y se encogió en hombros para luego preguntar en voz baja― ¿Y tú cómo sabes que estaba leyendo hace un rato?

Gajeel la observó un momento y levantó los hombros.

―Porque estaba mirándote.

Ella levantó el rostro a él, sorprendida y sonrojada, entonces fue cuando él bufó.

―En realidad fue porque Lilly fue hacia ti al dejarme solo―dijo burlón―, pero aún así valió la pena ver tu expresión.

Levy respingó indignada y se giró hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada hace un momento.

―Sabía que no debí preocuparme―dijo molesta y Gajeel se apresuró a levantarse, caminando tras ella.

― ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?―le preguntó sonriente.

―Por Juvia-san.

Gajeel refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y cruzó sus brazos.

― ¿Te importa si me siento contigo, enana?―preguntó sin darle mucha importancia y la peliazul le miró de reojo, un poco nerviosa.

―Como quieras.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Gajeel y miró hacia el otro lado del gremio, encontrándose con una sonrisa amplia de parte de Juvia. Se observaron un momento a los ojos y después asintieron, como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo sólo con mirarse.

Gajeel ve a Juvia como una buena amiga y también como si fuera una hermana molesta, y Juvia mira a Gajeel como su mejor amigo, al igual que como un hermano sobreprotector y también un poco irritante. Pero así son ellos desde hace tiempo, sólo más unidos después de entrar a Fairy Tail.

* * *

Pos... no me encantó el final :T

Lo siento si a ustedes tampoco D:

Es sólo que... bueno, tenía la idea perfecta pero he estado ocupada por otras cosas y no fui capaz de recordar lo que iba a escribir :'T

Pero bueno, gracias por leer :)

Ulquii fuera :v


End file.
